Love for a Vampire
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Princess Mina Valerious has been kept in the shadows of her family. However, when her brother Velkan disappears after a werewolf attack, Mina is sent away to the safety of London. However when her identity is discovered by Dracula, to his surprise Mina is the spitting image of his dead wife, Elisabetta. Dracula/OC.
1. Prologue: The Fire

**Love For a Vampire **

**Summary: **Princess Mina Valerious has been kept in the shadows of her family. However, when her brother Velkan disappears after a werewolf attack, Mina joins the fight to kill Dracula alongside her sister Anna and the vampire hunter Van Helsing. However, in the mist of battle when her identity is discovered by Dracula, to her surprise and his, Mina is the spitting image of Dracula's dead wife, Elisabetta. Dracula/OC

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is just a test of something I have been wanting to write for a while but I don't know how it will take. If I get enough response, I will keep writing chapters for it.

* * *

**Prologue: The Hunter, the Count and the Fire**

* * *

Elisabetta could feel that something was wrong with her husband as of late. Vlad was acting more aggressive to the castle servants, but also to her as well. He never use to raise his voice but after the argument a few hours ago, she thought the devil appeared in his eyes. Elisabetta never wanted to risk his wrath for it was legendary as his cruel punishments to the people of Transylvania. She knew of his early years in the Ottoman Empire and just wanted to make him happy.

She smiled, touching her still flat stomach, for she had a lot to be happy for. Yes was with child and the baby would make Vlad so happy, after so long of waiting. Ten years of a child-less marriage was difficult between them.

Elisabetta sometimes feared that Vlad would divorce her because she had not given him an heir at all. He would say that he was happy as long as he had her but she could see the disappointment in his eyes when he glanced at her during the night.

Tonight was no exception when he arrived late from his study to their mutual bed chambers. She laid on her side with her back facing him as he lifted the covers. Elisabetta grinned as his muscular arm reached around her middle and pulled her to his chest. "My love," He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I am sorry about this morning."

Elisabetta turned her head towards him and he kissed her gently. "I am sorry Vlad, I spoke of things I should not."

Vlad smirked at her gentle, loving nature. They fought over a punishment she thought to cruel for a thief, but he knew it was her way. She was the gentle, soft light in his dark world. How he loved her. "No, it is your nature to be gentle…" She would be an excellent mother, he thought in a sad tone. Ten long years of a child-less marriage had been rough on them both. His advisors always said that she should be set aside so he could marry and produce an heir. Several times he was almost tempted but as soon as he looked upon her gentle face, full of love for him, he always fell back under her sweet spell.

Elisabetta kissed him again, but he quickly responded to her advances but as he grabbed her middle, his lady wife pulled away from him. "Be gentle Vlad, I am not the only one to care for anymore."

Vlad's blue eyes widened with shock as she smiled. Her hand rubbed her middle, trying to smooth something. "Truly, you are-?'

Elisabetta's heart flowed with love and warmth as she nodded. "Yes, for about two months now."

Vlad smiled, before kissing her again but more gently. As she said, she was not the only one he needed to protect anymore. "A child…"

* * *

_…__..She could feel the flames rise higher and higher, hungry to consume her body and soul. Mina screamed at the top of her lungs, unable to move at all. She was tied to a stake. An anguish cry came from below and she locked eyes with a beautiful stranger. He struggled against four black knights, desperate to reach her. Mina held her breath as she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, but as flames started to roast her skin, the stranger screamed. "Elisabetta!" _

_She knew nothing more but fire and blood. _

Mina awoke in the dead of night with sweat stuck to her skin. She gasped at the intensity of the dream. It had felt so real! She could still feel the flames feasting on her flesh like a vampire to blood. And most of all, the look of devastation, of the love on the stranger's face took her breath away.

Every night since her late childhood, a figure had haunted her dreams. As a child, he was a child as well but as she grew, he grew also. She could feel a softness for him, until he became so cold and distant and then so passionate and loving. It confused her to no end.

She lifted her bed sheets, ventured towards the window and unbolted it. The night sky glistened and for a while, Mina lost track of time until she heard her door open.

"Mina! Come away from the window!" The dark hooded clocked figure scurried away from the window in fright and in shale at her older brother's frightening voice. Velkan gazed at his little sister. She huddled in the darkest corner, afraid and scared. He stomped past her and closed the window, bolting it shut once again. Only candle light laminated the room. His youngest sister's sobs echoed softly throughout the air. "Mina, come here."

The figure rose from the corner, grabbed in nothing but black silk with only her sapphire eyes visible with silent tears flowing from them. "You must be more careful." Velkan softly took her hands kissing them. "If anything were to happen to you…"

Mina felt terrible. All she wanted was to see the outside, not just the walls of her room. The sun was the most beautiful thing in the entire world but the dark sky with the stars wincingly was her favorite thing in the entire world. All her she had been confined to her home, forbidden to walk among the other village people.

She wasn't even allowed to remove her veil in the presence of others, not even her family. "I am sorry Velkan, I just wanted to see the outside…"

Velkan sighed, before wiping her tears away. "I know but if something were to happen…"

Mina never understood the reason her father forbid her from going outside the day of her sixteenth birthday or the reason she must wear her veil at all times. When he disappeared almost twelve months ago, Velkan order the same protections as the new leader of the family.

Mina tried to be obedient to her family's wishes but she wanted more than this. She knew about the existence of evil in this world. The world sometimes was dark and cruel place. Mina learned that early in life when her mother was killed by a vampire, one of the Count's brides, Aleera. Mina could still remember the solemn look on her father's face and her two older siblings warm eyes suddenly turned cold.

Velkan suddenly gripped her hand rightly. "It won't happen again Mina or you will be punished." Velkan roughly said, and he was gone from the room, leaving his little sister in more tears. Mina just wept, for the loss of her mother, for the loss of her father and herself. It was his fault, Dracula's. He took all of her family's love away and somehow he would pay her unhappiness.

She silently crept from her room and wondered throughout the house, keeping away from the windows until she heard a commotion outside. She dared her brother's wrath again and crept to the window. Her brother and sister were among the hunters of the village preparing for another hunt. She silently caressed the window, tears coming down her face.

Whenever they hunted, a few never returned.

Velkan glanced up at the window and saw a shadow disappear. He knew it was Mina and he felt a terrible weight come upon him. If he were to die one day, how would Mina survive? He knew the reason his father kept her away from the world.

Her face.

If her face was seen by anyone, Mina would be at the mercy of the darkness in this world. It was because of her face that this war had begun centuries ago.

If Mina ever ventured to the lower parts of the family castle, she would find a rare painting of the Count's deceased wife. She looked exactly like Elisabetta, the passion of Dracula's true heart. It was this reason that Dracula made a pact with the Devil, because the world above took his beloved away from him.

It was because of Elisabetta's murder he ravaged the world in bloodshed. If the village or the Count ever caught sight of Mina's face, she would be burned at the stake or even worse, at the Count's mercy.

He needed to keep Mina's identity a secret until Dracula was killed. Then and only then would she be safe from the darkness that plagued her past.

* * *

Mina just kept close to the window, listening for the cries of vampires or howls of werewolves off in the distance. She was waiting for the party to return and to see her brother's face once again. As long as he was alive, Mina knew she was safe in this world.

A familiar knock came to her door, making mina smile under her veil. "Come in," It was an old friend who came to visit her every night and made her feel alive in this world.

The door opened as a young man entered the room. "Hello Princess Mina."

"Hello Jonathan, how are you doing today?"

The young man blushed before he set down the food tray. "I am fine, I heard about Velkan. I hope he did not say anything that would upset you?"

Mina recalled her brother's voice, wincing at the cruelness of it but also remembered the reason behind it. "He was upset and I deserved it. I should have not opened the window."

Jonathan sat down next to her and took her hand. That made Mina blush rapidly. Only Jonathan took such liberties and it did not bother her one bit. "No, it is only natural that you want to see the outside world after you're confined in here all day. It will all be over soon, there sure to find a way to kill the monster."

Mina could only hope that they found a way to kill Dracula because without his death, she would never be free. 'Jonathan, please tell Lucy to come in as soon as she can. I feel the need of a female friend." Jonathan was slightly disappointed that Mina asked him to leave. He was sure that she wanted his company as much as he longed for hers.

He had never gazed upon Mina's face but knew she was a beautiful creature because of her beautiful soul.

Mina watched as Jonathan left and she found that she could breathe again, as if a weight was taken off her shoulders. Only when Jonathan was around she found the air thick and heavy. A few minutes later, her maid Lucy knocked on the door. "Well hello my lady." Mina smiled. Lucy was such a free spirit and it warmed her heart that she had a companion such as her. "Jonathan seemed to be in a very happy mood when he left. You didn't seduce him did you?"

"Oh course not Lucy." Mina asked as she began to untie her veil. Lucy immediately bolted the windows and every surface was covered so no one could see the real Mina. Outside her family, Lucy was the only one who had seen her face before.

"Let me." Lucy took the veil tugging it off her mistress's face. Slowly a most pleasant beauty appeared. Long midnight black hair with a heart-shaped face. It was a shame that Mina was forced to wear a veil because her beauty would even tempt a werewolf into submission. "Now that's better isn't it?"

Mina smiled as she cupped her chin messaging it. "Lucy, I had that dream again."

Lucy stopped and almost dropped the brush she was holding. "How many times is that now?"

"Too many to count…" Mina was really scared because her dreams really brought a side out in her that frightened her.

The hours ticked away as the darkness of the night began to descend. The hour of the vampire and werewolf was coming and there was a victim waiting to be ensured. A howl echoed across the Winter Mountains and Mina felt a tear slide down her face. That sound sounded haunted, a secretly longing, a victim of its own.

Then there was footsteps coming down the corridor and her chamber door opened. Instead of Velkan, it was her older sister Anna. "Anna, you've returned." Mina crept to her sister until she noticed her sister was alone. "Where's Velkan?"

Anna did not answer her and with a small sob, a tear came down her face. Mina felt a thousand daggers hit her gut. "No… No, it's not true." It was true, Mina knew it. A small sob escaped her lips. Velkan was never going to come home, ever again. "How?"

"Werewolf." Anna said, "Dracula's newest pet."

That cursed name! It was all the Count's fault. First her mother, then father, and now her beloved brother. "God…help us." He would die, Mina knew that for certain, he would die!


	2. Chapter One: No Place Like London

**Chapter One: No Place Like London**

* * *

**Transylvania 1462 **

"No! You can't do this!" Elisabetta screamed as several black nights hauled her out of the castle and towards a giant pier. Her eyes widened as a scream escaped her mouth. "Vlad! Vlad!"

Her husband thrashed through the crowd desperate to get to his wife. "Elisabetta!" She fought with all her might to reach for him and as their hands met, the guards dragged them apart hauling her towards the fire pier.

She was going to burn alive! Her child will burn! "No please! I am with child! Please, I beg of you!" Her protests where met with their poisonous laughter. A child's life mattered not to these men and she would die because of it.

"No! Elisabetta!" Vlad watched as his wife cried as the guards tied her hands behind the post. Her midnight black hair laminated against the full moon and her green eyes echoed her despair.

The princess watched as the crowds of her people swarmed the courtyard, laughing at their rulers despair. Vlad was no longer as loved as he use to be and now there was a revolt against them. They screamed evil things against them and fresh tears flowed down her face.

Her gasped as a figure came from the front of the lines. "Gabriel!" She shouted to her brother, trying to get his attention. He would surely stop these nights. "Please!"

Gabriel shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. He had to harden his heart against her because he would fail against his mission by looking in his little sister's eyes. "Please, I am having a baby. Have mercy."

She knew that these men served her brother and he was responsible for the deaths of her servants and friends. "I am sorry Lizzie,"

He held up a torch coming towards the pier. "No…" She whispered, her heart breaking with betrayal. Her big brother, her best friend, the one who raised her was going to kill them both.

Vlad thrashed against the guards again, but could not break their hold. "I knew I should have killed you when I could have! I will murder you for this!" His eyes held such burning madness for his rival. "You will never be safe as long as I live!"

Gabriel looked at his sister and Vlad, his voice hardening at the monsters that use to be his friend. "You won't live much longer." He dropped the torch, causing the pier to catch on fire.

"NOOO!" Vlad screamed, watching in despair at his beloved one. They locked eyes until the fire started raise higher. The flames licked across her skin, causing her to scream in such pain! Surely God would not let her burn forever! Would he welcome her into the pearl gates or cast her down into the seven fires of hell?

"I love you…" She whispered ever so softly.

"I love you…." Vlad whispered back.

She began to scream at the top of her lungs, unable to move at all. She was tied to a stake. An anguish cry came from below and she locked eyes with her husband. He struggled against four black knights, desperate to reach her. She held her breath as she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, but as flames started to roast her skin, Vlad screamed. "Elisabetta!"

Red hot flames swallowed her whole.

* * *

**Transylvania 1887**

"Why must I leave?" Mina asked her sister as the house servants packed her few belongings into the carriage. Anna had decided to send her to London with some of her family's supporters, in a place where she could be safe. "Anna?"

Anna stopped directing the servants and came towards her sister, making sure her black veil was securely fastened over her face. Only her bright emerald eyes shinned through, filled with brightness and strength. "It is for the family. If I die then you must carry on the family line. Dracula must be killed before our family can finally enter the gates of St. Peter." She gave Mina a small hug, which her younger sister gladly returned. "I have decided that you're to marry Jonathan." Mina gasped before her sister silenced her protest. "He is a good man who will love and care for you. Be gentle and kind to him and your future children."

Her sister walked away while her friend/companion Lucy came over towards her. "You are so lucky Mina. To feel such a beast between your legs for the rest of your life. If I were so lucky." Mina turned bright red at the thought of Jonathan doing such things to her, it almost felt somewhat unnatural to think about him in such a way.

Soon enough, Jonathan presented himself to her as her fiancée and they started the journey to the sea. Anna touched Mina's cheek before gazing off into the mountains. "I have never been to the sea, I bet it is beautiful." Mina hugged her sister once last time before climbing into the silver enhanced carriage. A werewolf wouldn't be able to break into such a thing and Anna knew her sister would be safe until they made it to London. Mina watched as the carriage door shut and she knew that it would be the last time she would find her sister alive.

Jonathan took Mina's hand as the carriage started to move away from her childhood home. "I will make you happy Mina, I swear to the lord."

Mina smiled before looking out of the curtains. "You already have."

That was the last thing she said for many hours until they reached the sea. The first surrounding her home was filled with nightmarish creatures but thankfully, they encountered none of them on the road. It was as if her parents were watching her from above and guiding her on a safe journey. Her part in the fight against Dracula had finally come, Mina had to carry out her line in London with Jonathan to one day return to Transylvania to continue the fight against him. She had to have many children with Jonathan in order to make that dream a reality.

"Are you glad to be out of such a horrible place?" Jonathan asked, sneering at the Transylvanian landscape. Mina sighed at him, Jonathan never had like her home country before, but Mina could see the beauty underneath the horror and death. Long forest as far as the eyes could see, with snow covered mountains surrounding in the distance. Transylvania was full of so much beauty and wonder yet nobody got to see that anymore with all of the hellish creatures that surrounded this part of the world.

The journey to the sea took severally days but miraculously no run-ins with werewolves or vampires proved to be a problem. Mina was polite and genuinely kind to Jonathan but was only going to marry him for family duty. If it were not for her sister's command, Mina would have never seen Jonathan as a potential husband before.

The ship that was going to take them from her homeland was small and the crew somewhat frightened of her veiled face. All they would see was a woman dressed from head to toe in midnight black lace. She even heard that one of the crew thought she was a vampire at first. Lucy was alright of a companion but occasionally disappeared at night with one of the crew members.

Several weeks passed with only one storm that hinted any sign of trouble. One particular morning, Lucy came into her cabin with a smile. There in her hands was a blue modern London dress with white lace trimmings. It had no veil at all. Mina felt a heavy relief lift from her shoulders. She was far enough away that she could not wear her veil and actually walk around in the sun light. Lucy braided her long black hair after helping her put on the lovely dress. "You look like a vision Mina, so much better than that horrid veil you use to wear."

As both girls stepped out on the deck a few short minutes later, the fresh morning air filed almost like rotting fish. Mina covered her nose for a minute while Jonathan came over to kiss her on the cheek. As he pulled away, Mina looked at the city before her, big, beautiful but it looked dirty. "There is no place like London," Jonathan said in pride as they began to walk across the plank to land.

Mina sighed, she would be here for the rest of her days, and she might as well get used to it.

* * *

**Wow! Never thought I would get that kind of response! Thank you! But i have to warn you readers, getting into this type of writing is hard for me, so updates may be varied, or not long chapters. Just be patient please! Leave me a review/ideas for future chapters. **


End file.
